Yuri! in the Ring
by KassieMarie
Summary: (Wrestling AU) Lights, sold out arenas and fans across the globe watch IWA programming every week. Yuuri Katsuki just recently was moved from the developmental roster to the main roster. But after a month of being moved up, he's yet to make his debut. But, will meeting the champion change the outcome of his debut? And why does he want to be Yuuri's manager!
1. Chapter 1: The Champion and The Jobber

Yuri! In the Ring

* * *

 **Yo everyone! This AU literally just hit me while watching Monday Night RAW this week. I'm not sure why, but I could just imagine this YoI AU while watching a tag team match. I've been looking for something to get me writing again, so hopefully this can get me back into writing so I can get back to my Ghost Hunt series.**

 **I will be taking some creative liberties with a few character's in terms of their age so they can be involved. (*cough* Yurio *cough*)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On ICE.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Champion and The Jobber

"1!

2!

3!"

*Ding! Ding! Ding!*

"Your winner and NEW IWA World Heavyweight Champion… Viktor Nikiforov!"

The silver haired wrestler stood up, beaming ear to ear, as the referee handed Viktor the golden belt. Viktor took it as the referee lifted his hand, declaring Viktor the champion.

As Viktor waved to the crowd from atop the third turnbuckle, kissing his belt, Yuuri Katsuki watched the championship match and the celebration on the tv in the locker room.

* * *

Yuuri just recently was moved from the development roster up to the main roster, but had yet to make is big debut. He had wrestled in some dark matches as a jobber during the first few years of his career, but now he had an opportunity to make a name for himself within the International Wrestling Association. The big wigs knew he had a following while in the developmental roster and wanted to capitalize on Yuuri's following and see what he could do on the main roster.

Yuuri wasn't just a babyface that everyone liked, he was a three-time International Wrestling Association Development champion and two-time tag team champion with his best friend and tag team partner, Phichit Chulanont. In Yuuri's mind, it was all thanks to Pichit that they were two-time champions before the script writers had them go into singles competition. Not long ago, he was the IWAD champion. He held the title for four months, before the writers and administration decided to give him his big shot on the main roster. They had Yuuri drop the championship in a cage match to Jean-Jacques Leroy, better known by his ring name JJ. It was a high profile match that Yuuri wished he didn't have to lose. But in order to move on to the main roster, he couldn't be champion. He would have to start at the bottom once again. He was granted one more match to win back the title, but it was only to fulfill a contractual agreement that every wrestler has that comes into play when they lose a championship. They must receive a rematch for the title.

After that match, Yuuri was given a few weeks to recover and prepare for his debut on the main roster. But, after one month since coming back from the title rematch, Yuuri had yet to be put into a storyline where he could debut. He was a good singles competitor and felt like he could make a mark in the division, but there were talks of him starting off in a tag team. That did not make him feel comfortable at all. The only person he felt comfortable with to wrestle in a tag team was Pichit, but he was still in the developmental roster. Yuuri was on his own in the main roster and he was terrified.

He felt like the only reason why he was over with the audience was because of his time with Pichit. Yuuri was shy and that was the character the company wanted him to portray. A small, timid wrestler who wasn't very confident on the mic but who could surprise you and make you tap to his signature submission move, the Hasetsu Sunset, faster than you could blink. Pichit was the one full of charisma and had the mic skills. But, he did had a hard time finishing matches, occasionally botching an ending. Yuuri, on the other hand, rarely botched a match and his endings always kept the audience on the edge of their seats, waiting to see if he'll either fall via pinfall or manage to pull someone into the modified Octopus Stretch he created and named after his hometown.

But once he was on his own, he did develop some mic skills and even was named by a few wrestling news outlets as one of the best wrestlers in the development rosters, saying his mic skills could match the greats of the industry by the time he hits the main roster. Yuuri doubted that, always feeling that he could do better if he could get rid of the timid wrestler gimmick.

That's why he wanted to debut as a single competitor with a new gimmick that the audience wouldn't expect and still captivate them like he somehow did back in the IWAD.

* * *

"Yuuri!"

His eyes snapped to Pichit, who was sitting in front of him stretching.

"Welcome back, Yuuri."

"Sorry, Pichit."

Pichit's head tilted to the side. "You alright, Yuuri?"

He nodded.

"Main roster stuff?"

"Yeah…"

Yuuri sighed.

"When are they gonna have you make your grand debut? It's been over a month since you left IWAD," Pichit said, a small sadness in his voice peaking through.

"They haven't figured out a good storyline yet. Not sure if they want me to go singles or in a tag team yet."

Pichit put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "They'll figure it out soon. I just hope I can join you soon so the Terra Incognita team can dominate the IWA tag team division."

Yuuri smiled. "That would be amazing." He sighed as he stretched his left arm. "Why did they chose me to move up instead of you? I mean, we both have been wrestling for three years, and honestly if it wasn't for you and being in a tag team, I wouldn't be where I'm at."

Pichit stared at Yuuri. "Seriously? You're the babyface that put us on the map! That killer submission move of yours put TI on the way to win our first tag team championship. Plus, you do finish matches better than I ever could."

"Not true!"

"I botched who knows how many endings while you rarely botch any."

Yuuri started stretching his back as he replied. "But you don't anymore. And I've come close to botching a few matches during our tag team run. It was you that would give me a pep talk from ringside that got my mind back into the match so I could give it a good finish, whether we won or lost."

Pichit stood up and knocked Yuuri on his head.

"Ow!"

"Yuuri, you've blossomed as a competitor since our tag team days. You've become one of the best in the IWAD, which is why they chose you to move up!"

"Still think they should have chosen someone else," Yuuri mumbled as he stood up. "Ready to practice a bit?"

Pichit nodded as they left the weight room and headed to the training arena where six rings were arranged for competitors to practice and try out new moves before using it during a real match.

"Hey Yuuri, since you're on the main roster now, you wouldn't mind teaching me your Hasetsu Sunset move?"

"As long as I can use your Thailand Star Press."

"Deal!"

* * *

As Yuuri and Pichit entered the training arena, they could hear a few wrestlers practicing already. Yuuri and Pichit went to find an unused ring when Yuuri heard a familiar voice a few rings over.

"No, no, no. Try again, this time wait until your feet leave the turnbuckle to turn to your left."

Yuuri practically froze when he heard that voice. He could recognize that thick Russian accent anywhere.

"P… Pichit…"

Pichit turned around and saw a pale Yuuri. "Are you ok, Yuuri?"

"H… he's here…"

Pichit's eyes darted around until he saw the man Yuuri has looked up to since his debut almost 10 years ago.

He placed his hands on his friend's shoulders to bring him back. "It's fine, Yuuri. He's training someone right now. Which is what we should be doing."

Yuuri nodded as he closed his mind off of his surroundings and focused on the squared circle he stepped into.

Yuuri and Pichit decided to run the ropes for a minute to get their heart rates up before agreeing to a quick submission match.

The match lasted about seven minutes before Yuuri was able to get Pichit in the Hasetsu Sunset maneuver, giving him the win.

As they sat in the ring, catching their breath, they both jumped when someone started clapping. Yuuri and Pichit turned to see none other than the man Yuuri has looked up to since middle school.

Before them stood the now 5-time IWA world heavyweight champion, Viktor Nikiforov.

"That submission is something else. Do you mind doing it again?"

* * *

 **Did not know where to cut this one off! Over 1.3k words! Man…**

 **Quite a bit of set up, I know, but I like setting up backgrounds in the first few chapters.**

 **In case anyone was wondering about a few terms or how moves look, here's a list!**

 ** _Jobber_ \- someone in wrestling who is not over or un-pushed that purposely loses a match to make the other wrestler look better**

 ** _Babyface_ \- a good guy the audience cheers for, also know as a "Face"**

 **Yuuri's Submission move, the _Hasetsu Sunset_ , is a modified version of the Octopus Stretch. It's inspired by one of my favorite female wrestlers, AJ Lee. It looks just like her "Black Widow" submission move, but with some variance to how he holds the right arm of his competitor.**

 **Pichit's finisher, the _Thailand Star Press_ , is a variation of the shooting star press, in particular Evan Bourne's.**

 **In my mind, Pichit and Yuuri are both high flyer wrestlers as they don't look big enough to be a normal heavyweight contender and have enough strength to have a finisher like a spear, jumping cutter (Randy Orton's RKO), or a standing Fireman's carry (John Cena's Attitude Adjustment).**

 **Yuuri focuses more on submission techniques to get his wins while Pichit depends on aerial moves to finish an opponent.**

 **Well, tell me what you thought of this first chapter of the Wrestler AU for Yuri! on ICE and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fated Meeting?

Chapter 2: A Fated Meeting?

Yuuri blinked a few times, shock evident on his face. Was THE Viktor Nikiforov talking to him? The five-time world heavyweight champion that Yuuri has been watching since the start of 9th grade, dreaming of the day when he might tag team with him or even wrestle against him, was really talking to him?

Pichit nudged his friend, causing Yuuri to come back to the real world.

"S.. sure," Yuuri stuttered out. He looked over at Pichit, who gave him a small smile and a quick nod.

The pair stood up and recreated the last few moments of the match where Yuuri got him into the Hatsetsu Sunset. He held the submission maneuver for a few seconds longer than normal, but not too tight so as it would make Pichit actually tap.

Yuuri detached himself from Pichit as Viktor climbed into the ring.

"I've seen a few modified Octopus Stretches in my day, but nothing like that," Viktor said, placing a thoughtful forefinger on his chin. "How'd you think to modify it like that?"

"Well…" Yuuri started, clearing his throat while trying to subtly shake his nerves. Was he really discussing HIS submission move with THE Viktor Nikiforov? "I knew that with my small frame, normal finishing moves wouldn't really work, but I've always admired submission specialists. The easiest to modify and truly make my own was the Octopus Stretch. A few adjustments to placement of the hands and bottom leg, and you have a modified Octopus that focuses on putting more stress on my competitor's back and shoulders."

"Interesting…" Viktor was lost in thought before snapping his fingers, a wide smile gracing his face. "Would you mind putting me in it? I'd very much like to see first hand the effect of this maneuver."

Yuuri silently gulped before nodding.

Pichit made his way outside the ring while Viktor took his place.

* * *

Viktor took this chance to really take Yuuri in. He was a few inches shorter than he was and not very muscular like he was, but Vikctor couldn't help but think that Yuuri was quite cute. Especially with his face flushed red from his previous match with his friend, and possibly from blushing too. (At least, that's what Viktor hoped.)

He looked Yuuri straight in the eyes. "So, how shall we set this up?"

"Ummmm…" Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. "This move is easy to enter into from any way, really…"

Viktor nodded. "Shall we start with a lock up and go from there?"

Yuuri shook his head in agreement. It was not long after the initial lock up that Yuuri found his opening to apply his submission move on Viktor.

Viktor was arched forward after Yuuri kicked him in his stomach. Yuuri jumped slightly, allowing himself to wrap his right leg around Viktor's left while swinging his right leg over Viktor's head. Yuuri grabbed Viktor's right arm with his left hand, pulling it back as his right arm came forward to the front of Viktor's right shoulder to wrap around it. Yuuri applied some pressure on Viktor's shoulder as he gently tweaked Viktor's shoulder back. It wasn't but a few seconds later when he felt Viktor's hand tapping out on his thigh.

Yuuri immediately detached himself from Viktor and took a few steps back to lean against the ring ropes. Viktor sat on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked up at Yuuri, a smirk growing on his face.

"My, my, that move can be deadly."

He chuckled as he stood and approached Yuuri. Viktor extended his hand towards Yuuri, causing the shorter man to look up at him almost in shock.

"Viktor Nikiforov," he said with a genuine smile on his face.

Yuuri hesitantly took Viktor's hand and shook it.

"Yuuri Katsuki."

Viktor's grip tightened as his eyes grew a little bit wider.

"You're the developmental that was moved up to main recently, right?"

Yuuri was taken aback by Viktor's enthusiasm. Yuuri could only nod.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you since I heard you were being moved up. You gained quite the reputation in developmentals, Yuuri."

Was Yuuri dreaming? Did Viktor really mean that? Was he really that excited to meet the newbie to the main roster?

"VIKTOR!"

Both he and Yuuri turned to see a man Yuuri recognized as Yakov Feltsman. The man that trained and managed Viktor during his early years in the IWA. Yakov hasn't been on live programing since Viktor won his first title two years ago, instead choosing to stay as just a trainer.

Yakov himself is a wrestling legend with the IWA, winning numerous world and tag team championships back in the late 80s and early 90s before he had to retire from in-ring competition due to a severe back injury.

"Yakov!" Viktor grinned at his former manager. "What brings you here?"

"My nephew," Yakov said as he pointed to a ring across the room from them. Inside that ring was one of the trainers and a young boy, probably no older than 20, training. He had blond hair pulled back into a small ponytail with bangs pulled and pinned to the right side of his face.

Viktor stepped away from Yuuri and looked closely at the boy training a few rings away from them.

"The little tiger! It's been years since I last saw him."

Viktor turned towards Yuuri and excused himself, thanking him for giving up some practice time to show him Yuuri's submission move.

"Anytime," Yuuri said while shyly turning away from him and joining Pichit as Viktor and Yakov made their way to the ring where the blond boy was at.

"I didn't know Yakov had a nephew," Pichit said.

"Not many do," Yuuri said. "He's the son of Yakov's youngest sister. She briefly had a stint in IWA in the 90s before leaving. I'm guessing it was because of that boy over there."

Yuuri and Pichit watched as Viktor greeted the "little tiger" as he put it. Yuuri didn't know much about him, but knowing that his mother was IWA superstars and uncle a legend, this boy would go through developmental only to make sure he was ready for the main roster. He'd be on tv within a year. That irked Yuuri a little, but he knew that's how the business was. If you were related to a legend, you'd get perks as a second/third generation superstar.

Yuuri looked at Pichit and sighed. "Guess it's time to hit the showers for the day."

* * *

"I don't need to go through developmental, uncle," the blond boy told Yakov for the umpthteenth time. "I am second generation, I've been training for years. I'm ready for the main roster."

"Yuri," Yakov said in his stern voice, "there is no negotiating around it. You have to go through one year in IWAD before moving up. You're only 20 years old, and hot-headed. One wrong move and that's the end of your career and possibly your opponent's."

Yuri crossed his arms and grumbled. Viktor smiled at him. "Don't worry Yuri, there'll be plenty of things you'll learn while in developmental. Plus,..."

"There's nothing I can't learn in developmental!" Yuri interrupted. "I've been training since I can remember. Wrestling is in my blood. I can and will achieve things that my mother and uncle never did. I can't do that in developmental!"

Yakov smacked Yuri on the back of the head.

"Keep up this bad attitude and you'll never make it to main even anything!"

Yuri shot daggers at his uncle.

Viktor put his hand on Yuri's shoulder. "Give it a year, Yuri. By then, you can move up and prove to the world how well you can steal the audience's attention." Viktor's voice turned icy as he continued. "But, if you can't do it in developmental, IWA won't was any time on a self-righteous second gen superstar."

Yuri narrowed his eyes at Viktor before he saw black hair in his line of sight. He knew that mop of hair anywhere.

He stepped away from Viktor and leaned against the ropes.

"Hey you!"

The two men stopped and looked at him.

"Yuuri Katsuki. You shouldn't get too comfortable on the main roster. I'll be the only Yuri everyone will know and care about very soon. There's only room for one Yuri in this business, and that's me."

Yuuri froze. This guy knew his name?

'I guess he would know me if he was going into developmental soon.'

"Just count your blessings that you won't have to face me just yet," Yuri scolded at Yuuri.

Yakov came and pulled Yuri away from the ropes, scolding him for his words. Viktor chuckled and walked to the ropes.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events. There are two active wrestlers with the name Yuri. I guess one of you will just have to go by a nickname, then…"

He looked at both Yuuri and Yuri before pointing at the younger wrestler.

"From now on, I shall call you Yurio!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

* * *

 **A/N: Finally got the courage to write a second chapter! Didn't think Yakov and Yurio would make an appearance, but the characters basically took over. Also, I'm a HUGE Victuuri shipper, so slowly Viktor and Yuuri will become a thing. Whether or not it'll become their character thing or a personal life thing, I haven't decided yet.**

 **If you like this, please leave a review or favorite/follow it! I guess the only reason why I hesitate with this is because this story is more of a personal idea that I got and still am doubtful that anyone wants to read this.**

 **Well, until next update!**


	3. Update

Hello everyone!

I am deeply sorry for the radio silence for almost two years! I did not mean to abruptly stop updating like I did. 2016 and 2017 have been the hardest years of my life. So, let me give you guys a little glimpse into my life the past two years and hopefully starting in January I'll be able to get back into writing and come back to these stories that you all (and I) love so dearly!

In February of 2016, my grandparents got into a car accident and a week later my grandmother passed away. I was able to upload a couple times since her passing, but I started going into an internal slump and went through a season of denial and depression. I just had no motivation to update or write. Six months later, I changed my major and a day later my grandfather passed away. (Dying of a broken heart is real, folks. When you've been with someone for over 60 years and suddenly they're gone, you just lose your will to live.)

Managed to get out of my depressive slump and created a new story (Yuri! in the Ring) but university work became a top priority as I started my senior year in January of 2017. I had an internship in Summer 2017 and did very little writing. What writing I did do was published on AO3 for the Shameless fandom. Once my last semester started in August, life decided to throw curve balls at me. In September my father was diagnosed with lung cancer (don't smoke kids, it'll ruin your lives) and two months later he passed away. I just barely managed to graduate almost three weeks ago with my bachelor's degree.

Needless to say, lots of emotional and mental turmoil has been happening in my life the past two years.

Starting in January I'll be starting my Master's degree and HOPEFULLY I will be able to spend more time writing these stories again. I'll be pursuing a master's in English- Creative Writing so fingers crossed I'll find my way out of the slump I've been in and get back to writing! I do miss it!

Please know that I have not and will not ever abandon my Ghost Hunt stories, no matter how hard it's gonna be to get back into writing them and figure out where the plots were going. It will take me some time to get back writing, so please bear with me as I start getting back into writing.

I love you all and wish you a very Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! Here's to 2018 and the hope that life will be less of a jerk to all of us!

Love,

KassieMarie 3


	4. Big Announcement!

Hey guys! Sorry that this isn't another update. Grad Life is quite the change and with everything else that I'm doing, I'm surprised I can sleep at night! Anyway, I was going to post my big announcement on here, but for some odd reason the Doc Manager is deleting a specific word and it's kinda important. So, for now, we must go with my Tumblr. Please reblog, share, tweet, ANYTHING to help me out! Would mean A LOT to this young writer.

 **crazydcchick. tumblr post /171203423341 /starving-writer-please-help**


End file.
